Post Party
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Sequel to Blame it on the Alcohol. All the nations could not believe that America was doing 'that' with Russia. Russiamerica main with various other hints of pairings. Rating M for cursing and adult humor.
1. Chapter 1

Post Party~

By Otaku no Baka

I know I'm suppose to post "Vanquish the states," but since I have writer's block on the lemon in the third chapter (the worse part too,) I am unable to finish it. But don't worry I will not procrasinate because I know all the rest of the chapters and parts already down but that one lemon ._.; I also have the sequel in my head as well but until I get over that hump, read the sequel to Blame it on the Alcohol. Started this right after BiotA, got BAD writer's block, and then suddenly regain my urge to write it and forced myself to try to do it all as soon as possible so I could finish my other work.

Warnings include random stupidity,_** random stupidity**_, my attempt at humor, my shitty grammer and spelling (god I hate using the internet as well as openoffice to fix crap,) as well as dirty minded nations, (but isn't Hetalia like borderline rated r anyway?) Pairing main is Russiamerica along with hints of god knows how many other pairings, (I lost count.) This one isn't going to have a lemon but the last part in the series, "Have my cake and eat it too!" will X3.

So enjoy this story, which I wanted to fucking finish and did all 20 damn pages of it in a day D: Oh god and I have to finish Vanquish, which is up to 15 for one chapter! ***sobs***

Broke it up btw3

* * *

"Wait....what...?"

Matt or Canada, almost dropped his cordless phone after his brother Alfred called him one day. He was having a hard time comprehending what the US nation just said.

"I said I'm getting married Mattie!!!!"

Canada blinked once and prompted passed out.

* * *

When he came to, someone was fanning him and calling his name.

"Matt! Matt wake up!"

"Mmmmh....oh Alfred." He blinked; his glasses were missing and somehow he ended up on the couch. His brother gave him his spectacles and Alfred let out a a breath.

"Thank goodness! I thought you were hurt for a minute!"

"Why would I be hurt?" He must have fallen asleep yes, but why couldn't he remember when he did?

"Because you just fell out after I told you me and Russia were getting married!"

A thud was heard and Alfred smacked his forehead "Not again!"

* * *

Canada just sat in the chair in his kitchen; numb and pale. After he passed out the first time his brother came rushing over and somehow kicked the door in, breaking his whole entry way in the process. This explains how he ended up seeing Alfred looming over him on the couch.

"I'm sorry! I'll fix it I promise! I just wanted to do a heroic entrance and I thought something happen to you after I told you the big news!"

".....When....did he...." Matt tried to get his voice back.

"When did he what now?"

"When did he...propose to you?"

Alfred blushed but was all grins. "Last night! He called me and said we were 'Going out comrade,' and he took me to some nice Russian restaurant because I'm starting to eat like Vany...I mean that bastard now. It was normal until he was mumbling in Russian and then pulled out a box!"

America showed his brother his hand; on it was a bright colored ruby.

Matt just stared at the ring. "He...bought you a ring with your birthstone?"

"Yep! I was shocked too; I just stood there as he crouched down and proposed to me in front of the whole restaurant! I couldn't even say anything until we left!"

"But...But I thought that you and Russia had problems; that you could barely get alone let alone have a relationship." He recalled the whole G8 party that happened in London two months back; America and Russia were kinda close but Matt blamed it on the alcohol at the time.

"Well actually things are better now between our countries and...we have been dating for about six or seven months now...."

'Seriously?' Matt just sat there with his eyes open to impossible measures; how did the two of them even have a relationship without anyone knowing? "Does anyone...?"

"Nope! We usually go out when we don't have meetings and stuff...well except for quickies." Alfred blushed again and Matt grimaced; he did not need to know that.

"Could...you please tell me all of this from the start?"

* * *

It's hard to explain but recently, out of ass no where, Russia would randomly show up at my house. Now at first I would totally be the awesome guy that I am and try to be civil since I am nothing like that uncivil bastard, (we weren't exactly getting along because of the whole Cold war and other problems,) but he would do certain things that would make my skin crawl (among other things,) and we would get into fights, (causing more collateral damage and what not.)

But yeah he was doing this for a while; show up and if I'm not in a bad mood he would stay. Now the strange part is that he would usually do nothing; sometimes he would help me with housework and other times he would just listen to me talk, spewing out jibes so often to annoy the hell out of me.

The thing is that I started to actually expect him to come by. Besides Tony and the whale there was nothing much else to do, (ok I have the summits and the sites in my awesome country but I didn't have anyone to hang out with besides my family! Japan was going to some convention at the time and I was desperate!)

So one day Russia shows up as usual; he brought some liquor and I was like 'hell yeah' and we just stayed up watching movies and drinking vodka (he brought some other stuff too and I ended up making fruity vodka martinis. Hey I don't drink vodka like water and martinis are a manly drink!)

Hahah I remember being tipsy off my ass and that Russia was kinda out of it himself. He ended up talking about lots of stuff, such as his crazy sisters (the hell Belarus wanted to rape him!) to things about the Baltic brothers as well as the idea of staying in a warm place with sunflowers. I was kinda surprised about the stuff he was spilling out and never knew that Russia was that human after all.

Then Russia started to say some pretty deep stuff that actually made me want to cry; he was actually trying to hide his face and not show any emotion at all.

I had the urge to actually hug him so I did; he smelled like burning wood, rust and vodka. It's something that even now I don't get tired of.

Now the next thing might have been too many martinis but for some reason I wanted to actually kiss that despair from his face and that's exactly what I did.

Despite being half ass drunk with a trashed man I actually manage to get myself away from him and go hide. I hid out in my bedroom closet all night; I was kinda disappointed that Russia didn't follow me and try to 'finish' what I start, but hell I was half drunk at the time.

After the kissing incident, Russia didn't visit my house for a while. It was kinda...boring because I was still dealing with random diseases, wars, and other crap that was going on in my country (it's not my fault I blame the last boss that I had,) which meant tons of paperwork. Kiku started to come back again and we would play games like TvC on the Wii but I was still expecting the big guy to just appear and scare the shit out of me.

Russia didn't show up for about three months; when he did break into my house he just look at me and just stared. The only thing that was different was this weird look in his eyes.

I was kinda expecting it but it still felt awkward as hell. "Now you stay away from my vital regions! I'm...sorry that I kissed you ok?"

I blushed and turned my head away, I was totally not acting like a shy girl! I thought he would punch me or whatever until I felt him pat my head.

He only smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

Geez it just got more complicated after that. Like Russia would still randomly appear at my house, but we would do other things like actually go out. Gosh I mean we weren't dating or anything just being friends right? RIGHT?

It was one of those days though that was a major hint that me and the big guy were a bit too close to be friends anymore. He showed up at my house as always; me and him were playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl because apparently Russia wanted to try something new besides random shooting games and puzzle games.

"Вы - такой симпатичный идиот." The bastard was making a comment about me being so shocked that his country actually had more than Tetris.

"... да я люблю Вас также Вы немая задница."

Russia actually stopped and stared at me; I just rolled my eyes.

"What I can't speak Russian now; I mean come on!" Geez why did Artie and everyone think I was stupid as hell? I mean I'm fucking US awesome of A; big melting pot hello! I can speak more than English but since English was so awesome I just spoke that the most!

"Sa....say it again; бог Вы включаете меня."

I didn't understand what that one was but the fact that Russia was looking at me with _that _in his normally purple eyesmade me cough and turn away.

"Can...Can we please just play the game?"

* * *

Seriously I was in such denial for a while; I didn't want to admit that I would feel good when he started to spend the night and make me breakfast in the morning, not minding Tony at all. Or that I loved it when he showed up and spent any time with me. No the day that I considered this bastard a part of my life was when I walked downstairs in the morning and he was there.

"Доброе утро!" He was making pancakes with that creepy smile of his and in a pink apron that Iggy gave me as a joke.

Instead of laughing like I would have normally did or get angry and paranoid, I just sat down and ate his breakfast. I felt bubbly and happy as we talked about nothing and knew then there was no turning back and just accepted it, like that.

Yeah we still argued but now I was eating Pirozhki and Kiev as well as drinking Tarkhun. He stopped calling me a Capitalistic pig so much, (unless he was just being kinky,) and actually went out to Mcdonalds with me.

* * *

"So yeah that's how I ended up falling in love with the big guy!"

Matt blinked; he just realized that Alfred's clothing was a bit..different. His blond haired brother had on what looked like it was a mock version of Russia's large coat; the sleeves hanging cutely off of his arms like the time when all the nations got drunk and he appeared in the room with it.

Also his hairstyle was different too; it still had that cowlick but his hair was held back by a big sunflower clip.

Now Matt was used to America's antics as well as how spontaneous he was, but the whole outfit just screamed 'couple' that he felt kinda jealous.

"So...does anyone else know besides me?"

Alfred shook his head. "I was going to tell my boss and England today; I think my boss should be cool with it because of them ending all that tension between our countries but I don't know about Iggy..."

Matt nodded; he knew that England might not be happy about his former colony having a relationship with the most loathed country in the G8.

"Where is the _husband_ now?" Canada felt weird saying that.

"Oh he's telling his sister the good news! I was suppose to met him afterward but..." Alfred paused and Matt was about to ask what was up until he shoot up like a light.

"Oh shit Vanya! Горячий проклятый это плохо!" The blond waved his arm sleeves. "Get ready Matt we gotta get the hell out of here!"

"Huh what?" Canada was pulled around as his brother rushed him to get his stuff together. It was strange hearing Alfred talk Russian but what surprised him the most was that he was calling him '_**Vanya.'**_

"I'll tell you later come on!"

* * *

"REALLY?!"

Russian winced; his sister was screaming and jumping up and down. Ukraine gets so over excited...

"I'm so happy брат! So when is the date?"

"I don't know yet; me and подсолнечник haven't decided."

Katyusha stared at her brother before screaming again, clasping her hands.

"СИМПАТИЧНЫЙ!"

Ivan sighed; he didn't what was so odd about him getting married.

His sister ushered him inside of her house and they both sat down on the table. "I'm so happy Vanya, really I am!" She hugged him tightly. "I would love to come if I can."

"Да of course you can."

Ukraine smiled but it quickly faltered as a thought entered her head. "Does she..."

Russia shivered. "No...No...she doesn't"

Both of them were silent. "Are you ever going to tell her?"

The big man thought for a moment. "Нет." Part of him found it ironic because the reason why he started to hang out over America's house and ended up falling in love with the nation was to avoid his sister.

She sighed. "You have to tell her eventually. I know...how much she loves you but..." Ukraine didn't know what to do with Belarus. She loved her younger sister but knew how stubborn and strong willed she was, putting it mildly. She wanted her brother to be happy and if she was happy with America then he should be with America.

Russia stared at his hands. ".... Да I'll tell her..." 'After the wedding with me and Alfred are very far away.'

"Good, but let's not tell her now ok?" Ukraine looked around as if her sibling was inside the walls or trying to break down the door.

Russia blinked as his phone rang, breaking the conversation; it wasn't a tune he recognized off-hand. He pulled it out his coat pocket and frowned. 'Is this...Marukaite chikyuu?'

He sighed and answered it "Привет любовь."

There was spurting on the other line, along with his fiancee's voice; apparently he was fighting the phone over with someone. "Hey Vanya~"

Russia could still hear the panicked voice in the background and he was laughing; scaring his sister.

"Yeah me and Mattie wanted to check up on you I though..._**she **_was going to come over."

He bit his lip and shivered at what Alfred meant. "No she's....not here." 'Thank god.'

"That's good then! I guess I'm still going over to England's house then before we met up at Feliks' place right?"

"Да"

"Ok I see you when I get there; hugs and kisses!"

Russia chuckled again; "Да I love you too."

He hung up the phone and looked at his sister, who was on the verge of crying. "What's wrong? Please don't cry."

She sniffed. "I can't help it; you two are...SO CUTE!!!!" Katayusha started to bawl, her words breaking up between sniffles. "The way you talk....and the ***sniff* **the way you changed so much....I'm so happy brother!!!"

Ivan sighed as he tried to calm down his sister.

* * *

Translations and other stuff (geez I hate using internet translators):

For people who haven't read other Hetalia Russia fics: Нет is No and Да is yes

Вы - такой симпатичный идиот: You're such a cute idiot

да я люблю Вас также Вы немая задница: Yeah I love you too you bastard

бог Вы включаете меня: You turn me on so

TVC: Tatsunoko vs Capcom: the fighting game for the wii that's suddenly popular in the America gaming scene

Доброе утро!: Good morning!

Pirozhki: Baked or fried buns with filling. Usually gold in color and come in various kinds of fillings, (sweet such as fresh or stewed fruit or hearty such as various kinds of meats or giblets.)

Kiev: Various kinds of nuggets or items wrapped up in bread crumbs and herbs and usually fried. Most people prefer the chicken variety.

Tarkhun: Carbonated Russia soft drink flavored with tarragon or wood ruff and traditionally dyed green. Ironically this was popular in the former Soviet Union.

Ruby is the birthstone of people born in July, which makes sense in Alfred's case, who's b-day in July 4.

Горячий проклятый это плохо!: Hot damn this is bad!

Брат: Brother

подсолнечник: Sunflower

СИМПАТИЧНЫЙ: CUTE!

Привет любовь: Hello lover

Alfred changed Russia's ring toneee to his Marukaite chikyuu lol


	2. Chapter 2

Post Party~

Part two

By Otaku no Baka

Yeah I don't own this series; if I did you think that Russiamerican wouldn't be a main canon pairing?

* * *

America loudly banged on England's door. Matt winced at the direct approach his brother was taking with all of this. He was already embarrassed when they were at the airport and he used Alfred's phone to call Russia; the voice as well as the words when the bigger nation answer made him drop it in a blushing heap.

His brother only laughed at him while he was spurting and glaring at him; it was even worse when his sibling cooed at his fiancee in such a sappy tone that made him want to hit him upside the head.

"Ummm...Alfred, is it really a good idea to just go up to Arthur like this?"

Alfred shrugged and waved an arm sleeve. "England is England and hey at least we have Francis as a buffer!"

Matthew called ahead of time to ask France to go over Arthur's house for a important meeting and to also get someone else to make snacks besides the British man. Canada hoped that if everyone was settled down that this whole discussion wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" A lock was heard and England stared at the two countries who had the bodies of teenagers.

"Hey Iggy!" America waved; his hand appearing out of it's sleeve and Matt smiled weakly, preparing himself for a headache.

* * *

"So vous apporte deux garçons chéris ici?"

Alfred hmmed; man France's tarts and cakes were so awesome. They were all sitting in England's parlor, munching on snacks and drinking tea, (or in America and France's case, drinking iced coffee and wine.)

"Well...Alfred has some big news..."

England and France rolled their eyes; usually when America had big news it was something stupid or mundane.

"Well, out with it you git!"

Alfred nodded and swallowed his bite of apple tart. "Me and Russia are getting married."

It was deathly silent; Matt counted to three before something crashed to the floor and Arthur rose from the couch.

"WHAT! Are you daft!" England was panting, his bushy eyebrows into a hard frown. "I can't believe you are doing something so stupid!"

"STUPID!" Matt covered his face as his brother shot up too. "I'm marrying Vanya out of my own will! You're the one that's stupid!"

"So now you're calling him Vanya now; pet names? What happen to the communist Russian bastard?"

Francis and Matthew both watched the men argue; with England on the verge of punching his former colony. Alfred would wave an arm sleeve and his brother thought he was going to slap Arthur with one of them.

"So how long has this been going on Mattie?"

"Alfred said they have been dating for about half a year."

"I thought so; I would see the enfant mignon mingle with that Russia brute often. I thought something was going on and when he came to the meeting with the man's coat on..."

Canada nodded; he recalled the whole drunk incident that made the London newspaper.

"....And another thing! I am not going to that bloody wedding! You can go to hell for all I care!"

Alfred paused; his arm in the air. The two blond men sitting down watched as America was on the verge of tears.

"You....You...DROP DEAD ENGLAND! I didn't want you at our wedding anyway!"

The shocked look on England's face along with his former colony running out the door made both blonds sighed.

"Mattie I'll calm down Arthur, you go handle Alfred."

Canada sighed. "Yeah Francis, thanks."

* * *

"Al?"

America sniffed; he was on the porch pouting and without his glasses. "What is it Mattie? I'm not crying if that's what you think I am!" But the fact that he was rubbing his sleeves on his face told it all.

"You know England didn't mean that; he's just mad that's all." The man tried to comfort his twin. "He's shocked because he, like everyone else, thought you hated Russia all this time and then you suddenly tell him that you're marrying the man."

Matt pulled an arm around his brother. "He also doesn't really like Russia but he does love you, so this isn't easy for him. Just give him some time and let Francis talk to him ok?"

America was quiet, with the occasional sniffs. He nodded his head and Matt smiled.

"If you feel better, maybe we should go get some gelato. Germany and Italy should be happy that you're getting married."

"Gelato!?" His brother's eyes lit up and Canada laughed; when it came to food he knew how to handle the USA.

* * *

"Arthur?"

England mumbled a reply; his face was buried into one of the pillows he made.

"Such a silly brit..." He poked the man who hide himself further. "Now what good would it do to be such a child non?"

"Not a child..." England sat up; showing bloodshot red eyes from crying. Francis thought he looked delicious with his lip poked out and how miserable he was. Normally he would used this to strike but that would have to wait another day.

"Arthur, you have to accept that Alfred is marrying your rival; those two are going to do it if you like it or not."

"I know but...I thought that he hated him. Well until I caught them in the act..." At England's flushed face France grinned.

"Vraiment? Tell me the juicy details!" The British man tried to cuff him and Francis laughed. "Now that's the England I know!"

England sighed; at least France was being a dick as usual. The whole thing that his former colony told him took a lot out of him. He knew that Alfred was stubborn and that there was no way he could change his mind, but why Russia of all people.

"I need a drink..." He still wanted to erase the time he caught the two having sex in the hotel room that wouldn't stop haunting his dreams. Part of him wanted to join in on it and he was disgusted at himself. He wasn't a perverted country like France! He did not want to have sex with Russia and America!

"Splendid! How about I join you? Maybe we should get petit Japon as well?"

Arthur shrugged; he really didn't care. He just wanted to get the idea of Russia and America out his head for now.

* * *

With Fresca de Leche Gelato at hand, (as well as Feli and Ludwig's blessings...kinda,) Alfred and Matt were meeting Russia at Poland's house. Instead of letting his brother bang on the door, Matt decided he would ring the door bell.

"Now who the hell is that now?" Feliks sighed and pushed his hair back. That bastard Russia first appeared out of nowhere because Toris was hanging out over his house and now someone else was showing up out the wood work.

He opened the door and sighed. "Like, what do you want?"

"Well hello to you too you ass!" Alfred pushed his aside and just barged in; Poland was always a pain to him.

"Toris hi!" Lithuania gave a small wave on his place in one of the sofa chairs in Feliks' living room. He didn't know what was going on and didn't know if he liked the attention that he was getting all of the sudden.

Poland frowned but rolled his eyes and went into the living room as well. He watched as Alfred and Ivan just stare at each other before the blond literally launched himself on the couch.

"Hey this isn't like a party you know!"

But America just ignored him; talking excitedly and grinning all ears. Ivan only listened and nodded, sneaking to eat some of the country's ice cream. He actually had a real smile on his face instead of the fake one that he normally wore.

Toris stared in amazement and Matt only chuckled and sat down in the spare chair. "Yeah it takes a while to get used to them acting like this."

"Seriously, why the hell are you here man? You never come here." Poland sighed and sat down in _**his chair**_because nobody sat in his pink chair; EVER. "And you shouldn't even be here you goofy Russian."

Russia raised an eyebrow at being called goofy and America huffed. "For your information me and this goofy Russian are getting married!"

Poland face-faulted and Toris started to choke on his own spit. But the green eyed blond recovered and laughed. "You have to be kidding me..." When both men didn't rebuke him he laughed again, abit more nervously. "But that's like...totally gay."

He turned to his friend for some guidance. "Like Liet..what the hell?" Poland realized that Toris was still choking and patted him on the back. "Get over yourself! I know it's surreal but apparently they are into each other."

Lithuania coughed; trying to get his voice back. "Ma...MARRIED?!" He glanced at Alfred, then Ivan, before passing out.

* * *

"Well that was better than England..."

Alfred was still eating his tube of gelato; he would occasionally spoon his fiancee some. After Toris fainted, (and humorously watching Feliks try to give him mouth to mouth for only the brown haired man passing out again,) they sat down and had a long long talk.

Poland offered to go to the wedding but also help Alfred with designing it. "Because you have like no fashion sense at all." He gestured towards Alfred's over long coat.

"So now what are you going to do?" All three of them were at the airport.

"Well I have to send out the invitation and just announce it at the next meeting! We are going to have it over Japan's house this time!"

Figures that it was going to get worse; if it wasn't for his brother's over extravagance in everything then it was the fact that he didn't know how many people were going to find out about the whole alliance between the two superpowers with as much as Poland gossips.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Alfred? I don't want you to do something that you might regret."

America sighed and took off his glasses; he wrapped one arm around his fiancee, who only smiled and snuggled close to him.

"Yeah I'm sure Mattie I really care about my strong bear."

Russia blushed slightly and mumbled, "действительно желайте, чтобы Вы прекратили бы называть меня этим."

Matt sighed and nodded; he would have to trust his brother then. Giving him a hug and and a wave, he went back to him home and wanted to take a nice hot bath.

* * *

…..........

….....

….....Wait...Dammit Alfred! He didn't fix his door!

* * *

More crappy translations:

vous apporte deux garçons chéris ici: What brings you two cute boys here?

enfant mignon: Cute child

Gelato is an Italian version of ice cream, with less sugar and fat. The one Alfred is eating, Fresca de Leche, is sweet cream italian style. God I want some of this...there is this place that has fresh gelato near my job~!!!!

Vraiment: Really?

petit Japon: Little Japan...oh Francis~

действительно желайте, чтобы Вы прекратили бы называть меня этим: I wish you would stop calling me that.


	3. Chapter 3

Post Party~

Part 3

By otaku no baka

Like I said before and I'll say it again: Don't own it Don't own it. FUUUUUUU they should make a Hetalia fighting game.

* * *

Everyone at the G8 meeting were kinda of sober and on edge. They heard about the rumor floating around that the two biggest superpowers were joining together but nobody wanted to confirm it. The people that did know the truth mostly kept to themselves.

So now the countries were in Shinjiku, Japan trying to engage themselves into normalcy. It started off ok with people discussing their bosses and what part they were playing into bringing peace and advancement into the world.

When America took the stand everyone just waited for the dam to break. Ironically, he didn't mention anything about the rumor and just talked about how awesome his new boss was and how they were trying to get sensible health care for both the poor and the rich.

"Don't even make a comment how 'awesome' yours is Matty" His brother only giggled and hid a smile behind his face.

After break it was the same thing well if you count the fact that both superpowers were gone.

Japan sighed; he heard the rumor from China that his friend was marrying the person he loathed. But he didn't want to assume anything and tried to respect Alfred as much as he could.

'Wait...those two are not here.' Sure enough, France was talking with England, Feli was eating shaved ice and talking to his brother Lovino, hell even Gilbert sneaked in somehow with Peter and were talking about some dating sim game.

But no Alfred and no Russia. A sense of dread started to rumble in Kiku and he walked over to China calmly.

"China-san...Alfred-san is gone."

"Aru? What?" Yao blinked and coughed. "WHAT! Come on we gotta go find them! Who knows what those two are going to do!"

With Japan and Korea in tow, the three Asian nations decided to find the two before they did any harm in poor little Tokyo.

* * *

"AWWWW man Vanya!"

Alfred pouted; he was having a hard time playing this crane game. Russia tried not to stare at how his fiancee was bent over and his ass was in the air.

"Can you help me with this? This machine isn't very awesome and I really want that Carbuncle plushie!"

Ivan was going to make a perverted comment but he knew what it usually lead to and he was trying to show some restraint. Arguments were foreplay to them and almost always lead to sex. Any word or gesture now a days would get them into bed the same way. He recalled how his lover was just eating some fruit one day and it ended up with both of them on the floor eating the pieces out each others mouths and other places.

"Да хорошо." Russia gently moved his lover aside and worked with the crane; his purple eyes focused and serious. On his first try he got the beloved plushie from the UFO catcher.

"......" Alfred wanted to say something but just pouted. He tried for an half an hour to get the damn thing and his fiancee did it so easily. "....Let's just go to the Akihabara..."

Russia only smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Knowing Alfred-san, he's probably going to the game district."

Japan felt a headache coming on; why did ask his 'brothers' in this?

If its not Yao complaining and sight seeing, it was Yong Soo groping them on the trains. If it's not China trying to eat and take everything that was either Pucca or Shinatty, it was Korea trying to hit on women and argue with store owners that his country, 'invented this first.'

"Aru! Let's get some Soba and Yakisoba noodles!"

"No let's get dumplings Aniki!"

"You eat dumplings all the time you idiot!"

"But these are Japan's dumplings! I really want to savor them!"

'Shut up shut up shut up!!!!!!' But Japan was a _**good **_Japanese man and didn't show any emotions. "Let's go this way." He dragged the two arguing nations but part of him wanted to go all yandere and just kill them both.

* * *

"Hey Ivan look at this."

Russia turned and coughed. "Что!" He flushed at the book his lover had.

They went to the Akiba and were currently shopping in some book store. After his fiancee bought so many video games that made Russia's head spin, they ate something called, "Tokyo style Okonomiyaki." It wasn't bad, but it reminded him of pancakes if it had Shchi on it.

"Can we buy this?"

The Russian nation paled; it was a...perverted fan comic of both himself and America. Apparently the cover did no justice because both men were half naked and his pipe was used..inappropriately.

"I take that as a yes!"

Russia shook his head and tried to find something that didn't remind him of sex. It was difficult to just hold himself off til the wedding and part of him was eagerly saying, "fuck it all." Alfred wasn't helping with his teasing and how he was becoming more and more like the Russian nation every day.

The way he would purr his Russian letters and the outfits that he wore....

Ivan shook his head again and tried to not focus how hot it was becoming in the small shop.

"Hey Vanya~"

'Черт возьми.' He turned and blinked; a small laugh started to rumble from his lips.

"What? I think it's cute!" America had on a big yellow hat with a small chicken on it. The little horns sticking out of it were suppose to be wings and the blue eyes that the bird had match his lover's own.

"Oh yeah Russia! I found more porn too!" His laughing stopped and America showed him the big pile of doujinshi that he discovered. "Apparently we are a semi popular couple! The only countries that out beat us are France and England and Japan and England!" He coughed. "Well I seen a shit load of me and Iggy but I'm not buying that..."

"I also bought some other kinky things too and some...hey Vanya are you ok?"

Alfred jumped when large hands gripped his shoulders a bit harshly. "Пойдем к гостинице ТЕПЕРЬ."

The blond haired man blushed and laughed. "OK!" He thought it was cute and stupid that his future husband was trying to be nice but hell why should they tone it down just because they were getting married?

At least they didn't end up having sex at the drop of the hat in public anymore.

* * *

Japan huffed and groaned; he was getting too old for this.

They traveled all over the Tokyo prefecture and couldn't find America. It was time to go back to the meeting and he had it with the two bakas that were still with him with bags and bags of crap.

"Aru this was a fun day!"

"Yes! We traveled to lots of places and seen so much of Japan!"

"Kami-sama save me..." The two skipped ahead of him, chatting and actually getting along. They made it back to the office building that they set up the meeting.

"We are back minna-san..."

Everyone was back in their seats and Japan stared at America and Russia, who also had bags of items. Alfred also sported a bright Chocobo hat as well.

"Alfred-san what..."

"Oh hey Kiku! Me and Russia went outside! Man your country is as awesome as ever!"

Japan sighed and slumped in his seat; so apparently the rumor was true and the two were on good terms. Everyone was chatting happily until America went up to the podium.

"Ok guys, I know you hear the rumors from that idiot Poland but yeah me and Russia are defiantly getting married!" At some gasps and screams America waved his hands. "And no me and the big guy are not taking over the world!"

"Although if you want to become one with us it's perfectly fine!"

"Shhh Vanya! Anyway like I was saying nothing much has changed really between us and I want you guys to come to the wedding if you like. We are going to have both a party for the girls as well as the guys coming up soon."

Korea raised a hand. "So who's the wife then?"

America flushed and France laughed in the background. "Shut up South Korea!"

"Apparently America is the girl then...." Feli dodged the boot that was thrown at his brother's head with a whack.

"For your information, we switch up!" Everyone groan in disgust and Francis laughed some more.

"I propose we go out for drinks to get rid of the image of America and Russia shacking up!" Gilbert raised his hand and many of the nations wondered how the hell did he get in here...

"Me too!"

"Bloody no Peter!" Arthur smacked Sealand upside the head.

* * *

More Translations and other stuff:

Akihabara: One of the biggest electronic shopping centers in Tokyo, Japan. Has tons of items, games, and arcades.

UFO catcher: A crane game that usually has various kinds of items. They are a big thing all over but really popular in Japan, which usually have rare items and things such as plushies.

Carbuncle: A summon from the Final Fantasy series that usually cast Reflect, Barrier, Shell, and/or Protect. Varies from game to game but almost always looks like a little cute creature with a ruby on its head, which is why Alfred wants it so.

Chocobo: A riding yellow bird that's from the Final Fantasy series. It's almost considered a mascot of the franchise and has been a constant in games since FF3 (I think.) In most game it's usually used as a travel tool and in some games a summon.

Doujinshi: Fan based comics that are usually published in japan in places like comiket, which is a big doujinshi selling area. What Alfred is saying about the pairings is what I usually find on ebay, 4chan, as well as general google. France and UK are up there as Russiamerica but the top two that I can find almost anywhere is England and USA (with America almost always on top,) and Japan and England (with England almost always on top.) I find this hilarious.

Pucca: a popular mascot that turned into anime/comics/etc. It originally came from Korea, but became popular in China and America the most.

Yandere: Basically a person with a calm or gentle nature one minute and suddenly becomes a murdering psycho the next. People claim that Russia and Japan suffer from this the most. (especially if Japan is paired up with China.)

Что!: What!

Tokyo style Okonomiyaki: Type of Japanese pizza or pancake that translates to eat what you like. Tokyo has two versions: the original as well as Monjayaki, a runnier version that you eat right off the grill. Ivan is comparing it to Shchi, which is a Russian soup, because he is eating the more runnier version and the fact that Okonomiyaki uses cabbage as one of it's ingredients.

Черт возьми: Dammit

Пойдем к гостинице ТЕПЕРЬ: We're going to a hotel NOW.

Хорошо: Alright

Because Alfred claims that him and his 'husband' switch up and neither one is really the bottom, (nobody believes this,) both of them are going to both parties, to everyone's horror (or enjoyment.)

Kami-sama: God

Baka: stupid

Minna-san: Everyone


	4. Chapter 4

Post Party~

Part 4

By Otaku no baka

This is the last part; there is only "Have my cake and eat it too," and that's it. There is no more because I think officially I made more Hetalia fanfiction than anything else I have written EVER, (seriously.) I might make other one shots but besides vanquish the states and another fic, I am not making any more massive huge fanfiction for a while.

If I owned the damn series you think I would be making so much fan based porn?

* * *

"Hey Mattie you want to go to the bachelor party?"

It's been about two months since the meeting in Japan. Canada still got some calls from his brother occasionally as well as the invite that was kinda...strange.

It was in English and Russian but it had some strange mascot that Matthew never seen before; a dancing bear with a drum. It also had both nation flowers as well on it.

"_You're like invite to the awesome wedding of both Alfred F. Jones __and Ivan Braginsky. The date and location is June 20 in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and the time is two pm. Remember to bring something as long as it's sensible or else!"_

"Umm...I guess so Alfred but how are you going to spread up both the bachelor and bachelorette parties?"

Alfred laughed over the phone. "Since Ivan keeps insisting, we are going to host both of them!"

Matthew wanted to make a comment about that but kept his mouth shut. "So the bachelor party is next week then?"

"Yep! It's on Friday so remember to just wear anything! We are going with Japan to some sushi bar and then a club so go all out!"

'No strippers?' But knowing his brother he is going to go 'all out' and try to make sure everyone is going to have a good time.

"Ok I'll see you then Al."

"Alright Mattie!"

America hung up the phone and sat back; this week was the party for the girls and next week was the guys. This wedding wasn't easy at all; even with his nation being open minded about same sex weddings. He had to plan it, help his fiancee with the invites, get dragged around by Poland and The Baltic nations (along with a too eager Tino and Su-san,) to get the flowers as well as the arrangements, and even try to get his tux together. It was one big headache.

At least his boss was cool about it. Since both countries were settling their differences, they thought that the wedding would bring the two nations closer and possibly to more mutual relations.

Alfred gave a pout and started to call the girl nations as he prepared for the 'frilly party' he was having.

* * *

This was a bad idea.

"Oh my god..." Alfred tried to hid his face in his bomber jacket sleeve as the girl nations laughed at what they gave him.

They were all having the party in Hungary's house. His...husband was cooking goodies in the kitchen while he was in the living room with the women.

Every gift he got was either a sex toy or something strange. He really tried to not stare at the cock ring and egg in the box, really he did.

Didn't help that Vietnam and Taiwan gave him a cosplay maid outfit complete with cat ears before this.

"Ooohhh I know what to do now!" Seychelles jumped up from the couch. "Let's play King's game!"

"OH GOD NO!" Damn that France teaching his 'daughter' nation perverted games and damn Kiku for inventing them! He did not want to play this game, especially if it involved his lover as well. He only seen a drunk Ivan _**once; **_the time when he first kissed him as well as the London incident he was only high and tipsy, not flat out drunk. He did not want to relive that again!

"Wait what's King's game?" Ukraine rubbed her head while Liechtenstein giggled.

"I'll tell you! Let's get the chopsticks ready~!"

Alfred tried to hide in his bomber jacket as the women scattered and started the game; the way Elizabeth and Liecht surrounded him was worse than Russia's kolkolkolkol.

* * *

Russia heard playful laughing as well as female screams.

The women didn't mind him here, making perverted comments about their relationship and permitting him the only male besides the 'bride' to be allowed.

Since he didn't know what to serve, he just decided to make Gurievekays kasha and apple babka. Balancing both trays, he wasn't prepared for being pulled into the living room.

He was ushered down and the desserts were scattered on the table along with various kinds of alcohol. For once the Russian nation did not know what to say or do.

His sister was making out with Belgium, the tsukkomi woman was sitting on her lap. The rest of the women ooh and ahh; half of them appeared drunk.

Alfred was covering his face as a pemanent blush ran all the way down to his neck. When the two women parted with a pop all the girl started giggling and yelling again.

"Alright~! Let's get out the chopstick and see who's the next king!" Elizabeath swayed and pumped up a fist.

Yes Ivan faced horrible leaders as well as the Turks and even stood up to his sister Belarus one time, but this....

This was the fifth level of hell.

So everyone was forced to get another number; including the two men who were regretting more and more of this.

"Yay I'm the next king!" Liechtenstein jumped up and down; her little figure shaking. "I, as brother's wonderful queen, declare that 1 should have hot hot nose sex with 6!"

America blanched since he was 1; hot hot nose sex? The fuck was that?

The nation glanced around the room; looking at all the drunk women. When he realized that none of them were standing up he sighed then blushed again.

"Oh NO!" He was glad it was his husband but he wasn't happy to make out with Ivan in front of all of these horny women!

"HELL YES!" Lizzie laughed and whooped. "Hot man sex!"

"Oh goodness it's so dirty~!" Vietnam giggled to the point that she was spilling her cup of whatever the hell she was drinking.

Ivan sighed; he was tempted to use his power to just kick everyone out the house now but hanging around America made him more lenient.

"Come on любитель let's just get this over with." Alfred was about to protest until he felt a tongue trace the shape of his nose.

The man really tried to block out the screaming girls and just focus on his lover but the way those purple eyes looked at him always made him weak in the knees. (He would die than tell anyone that the heroic America got all goo goo and mushy over another guy's pupils.)

He shivered at the way Russia's tongue was hardening and tracing the bridge of his nose, like it was a fine dessert. America closed his eyes and decided to at least recuperate the feelings.

He always thought that his fiancee's nose was cute as he nibbled and kissed along it. Alfred smirked as he felt Ivan shiver against him when he gave the tip a playful lick.

They both pulled back; staring at each other. Ivan turned to the shocked and horny drunk women. "Everyone get out."

"But But..." Ukraine was on the verge of crying because that was like the hottest thing ever, (even if it was her sibling.) Well she was about to fake cry until her brother said "KOLKOLKOLKOL."

All the girls ran like hell outside; pouting when all the shades were closed and the door was locked.

"Damn." Taiwan pouted; her straw hat threaten to sway off her head. All of them were disappointed until Hungary grinned and pulled out a camcorder.

"I thought this might happen so I had the whole place set up with cameras!"

The girls screamed and ohhh as they watched the free show.

* * *

After the bachelorette party America thought it couldn't be any worse but he was wrong.

_Oh he was wrong._

He decided to have it at Japan's country at some karaoke bar; nothing but singing, some drinks and probably a stripper right?

No the problem was that everyone was drunk but him, Kiku, Austria, and Canada. Didn't help that Arthur would not stop fucking hitting on him.

"I mez, yours was so bloody cutez wens you was a kid dammit!" Alfred tried to get away from England molesting him for the third time before his drunk 'husband' comes and beats the hell out of him with his pipe. "I wanted to marriez you you baka! God dammit it all for you being such a tsundere and not reading the atmosphere!!!!!"

America did not want to know what England was talking about.

Oh the Italy brothers were singing extremely well even drunk and Ludwig was making out with both of them, that was ok. Oh Antonio was talking about having threesomes with Lovino and Roderich and marrying them all in some wild orgy that was fine. The fact that the Middle Eastern and African nations were challenging people to strip poker and winning, (including other Japanese customers,) that was fine too.

Oh no Alfred wanted to go home and take some advil when they pulled out a cake and his drunk 'husband' popped out over the song, "Sex bomb."

"Mon Dieu! I now know why you are marrying this Russi bastard!"

Matt spit out his beer and decided to try to escape along with his brother from this nightmare.

"Oh bloody hell I want to get fucked by thatz!!!!"

America breathed and counted to ten even as his drunk lover shook his money maker at him. He was gong to punch Gilbert in his vital regions when this was all over since the idiot arranged this disaster.

Didn't help that Japan was taking pictures and Thailand was recording all of this. "That's it! THIS PARTY IS OVER!" The last straw was when Spain did go on his word about the 'massive marriage orgy.' and Vash was trying to suck off a sober Austria.

"Can...Can I go home now?" Roderich was trying to get Switzerland to stop trying to unbutton his pants with his mouth. The drunk teen nation only laughed and fought against him harder.

"Roderichz...I weezt tuz makz swetz lovess to yu..."

"Yes let's all go home!" Matthew covered his eyes when Ivan took off the speedo; causing half of the nations to fall out. He was singing his national anthem loudly; swinging a bottle of vodka as well as..._**other things.**_

* * *

The nations had another meeting, right before the big wedding coming up in June. Everyone did not want to speak of the bachelor party....ever.

Vash was hidding his face and would not look at Austria or his sister Lili; he couldn't remember what happen and how he ended up with his ass hurting. Actually part of him did know and he just wanted to burn that memory with fire.

"Alright guys you know I'm getting married soon and I want your suggestions for an event after-wards" Everyone groaned but Feli laughed.

"~Ve congrads again America! Could we have a party like before?"

Germany paled and Vash sobbed. "NO!"

Spain shrugged; he thought it was fun. He got drunk, laid, and ate tons of cake. He wondered if the post party would be bueno too.

"How about something bland and boring?" Francis nudge Arthur, who was hiding under the blanket once again, muttering, "I want to die I want to die." He really had to bribe England with snacks and other means just so he could show up at this meeting.

"I got an idea if you idiots listen to me." Feli's brother sighed; he didn't think any of the nations could lose any more shame and dignity than they had over the decades. Oh boy was he wrong. "But I'm going to tell it to Poland and America because I don't want that bastard Germany to crash it like before."

_**It was**_Germany and Prussia fault since they were the ones who brought the extra drinks and got Russia drunk in the first place.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys in a few weeks then! And remember NO FUNNY STUFF." America waved a finger and all the ashamed nations nodded.

The US nation still felt an impending doom like a tsunami that was going to crash to shore. He shrugged it off and just smiled at his awesome wedding coming up.

* * *

Belarus wondered what was going on.

She haven't seen Vanya in such a long time; he used to disappear a lot lately and now he just wasn't in the Russian household anymore.

In his neat polished handwriting was a note on his bedroom door, saying that he was staying over a friend's house and please do not follow him please do not follow him dear sister.

After having a discussing with an annoying courting Australia, she found this discovery of such discourtship and tried to asset the situation. She asked her sister Ukraine, who was hung over for some reason, and received the same answer.

'Something is amidst.' Natalya was going to get to the bottom of this, nothing was going to keep her Vanya away from her, nothing.

* * *

Omg I dunno how to make wedding invitations wut....At least I tried. The Bear with the drum is America's idea of a cute version of Russia's national animal.

I never been to a Bach party before so I don't know if this is possible. Let's just say that Ivan and Alfred can go to both ok?

South Dakota has tons of sunflowers X3 Apparently in 2009 they had over two thousand at one point and had to ship many of them out.

King's game: Straight from Persona 4 people! But yeah King's game is basically like a Japanese version of Truth or Dare; you label chopsticks different numbers and the one that's red is the King who can tell various people (the numbers,) what to do. It's more exciting if everyone is drunk, which is why America isn't happy.

Gurievekays kasha: Fruit pudding

Apple babka: A type of Russia apple bread tart; source for both desserts is here: .

любитель: lover

Tsundere: A person who is harsh, mean, or an ass but hides a gentle and caring interior. There are two different types or what I like to call: Bitchy and REALLY bitchy XD

The Thing with Spain is straight from the manga folks; yes he was married to Austria and yes he wanted to marry both Italy brothers at one point.

Sex bomb is a joke for Russia that is constant on Livejournal as well as Deviantart since the Russian skater at the olympics would often play this song. (I can't remember his name waaaa _ )

Apparently Swit's name is Basch and Vash....-_-; WOW I called him Basch in the first story and now I'm calling him Vash...*groans* so sorry.


	5. Such a baka

A/N

Ok because I thought that Have my cake and eat it too along with Post party would both be too long together and not really relevant to each other I split them up into two different stories. But heck I seen 50 chapter fanficitons in Hetalia and now realized that this was a goofy mistake -.-;

But I am going to combine the three stories on Live journal since it's kinda too late to do it now. If you want the rest of this story, go read Have my cake and eat it too!


End file.
